


I Love Him

by lichenglie (sungyeol)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeol/pseuds/lichenglie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed/Envy oneshot. It's completely unnatural for Envy to feel this way, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote last night that I felt quite pleased with. If you comment and tell me what you think, I will love you. Forever. I promise.

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

No, you don’t. You’re a monster who’s only ever known pain, death, sorrow. You pleasure yourself in the grief of others, for God’s sake. Not once in your long, endless life have you ever contemplated on the thought of love, so how on earth would you know how it feels? You don’t know anything. _Monster_. 

_I love him I love him I love him_

Do you really? Do you love him for his looks, for the way the strands of his golden hair fall over his perfect complexion indiscreetly, for the way his eyes glimmer in the sunlight and are always so alive with fire, passion, desire? Do you love him for his personality, the way he instantly angers whenever he hears any reference to him being _short_ , the way he can be so brave and loyal and sacrificing all at once? Do you love him because he is the only person who you can imagine throwing onto a bed and kissing so hard that your lips would begin to ache?

_I love him I love him I love him I love him_

Keep telling yourself that.

_I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him_

Why don’t you tell him? Because you’re too scared he’ll push you away? _Because you’re meant to be enemies_? You sick bastard.

_I love him I love him I love him_

You’re every deadly sin incorporated into one when you’re around him. Not just envy, oh no, you’re _everything_ – lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, pride, sloth, as well as the one you’re _meant_ to be. It’s admiration on the verge of obsession. Everything about him makes you want to claw your own eyes out, and yet… and yet you _say_ you love him? Pathetic.

_I love him I love him I love him_

You can’t control yourself around him. It takes all your energy just to stop yourself from crushing your lips against his whenever you’re even the slightest bit close to him. Get a grip.

_I love him I love him I love him_

Yeah, right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Perfect Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813657) by [Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombre/pseuds/Sombre)




End file.
